fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Rodriguez
Lola Rodriguez is a supporting character in the 2002 natural horror film Sabretooth. She was one of Casey Ballenger's trainee guides in the film until her death and a love interest of Trent Parks. Background Little is known of Rodriguez's past, other than that she was born a city girl in California and her mother volunteered her to been an assistant guide for Sierra Summer, a summer camp with great charity interests, believing she was falling in with a bad crowd of people. Sabretooth Lola Rodriguez made her debut in the film at Sierra Summer, a charitable summer camp, picking her backpack's items off the ground when the strap broke, and being helped by her leader, Casey Ballenger, who throws away all her candy and sweets inside it on the grounds that it will attract bears, something which rouses Rodriguez. Later called together with all but one of the other trainee guides and another senior one, Rodriguez was introduced to Jason, the last trainee, when he arrived late. After they all set out into Sierra Nevada, she and Jason both fell behind, her asking him how he was roped into this situation, before commenting that Trent Parks, the other senior guide, and Ballenger's fighting made this the same as being at her house, before they all continued on their way to base camp. Later that night, as they were alone by the fire, Jason tried to get romantic towards her,a t which point she rejected him by asking if he got out of the city much, declaring his one trip to Chicago didn't qualify, before Ballenger got back from gathering firewood. She then told them that a good rule of camping was that everybody gather firewood. Whe she asked if Parks and Leon Tingle, the last trainee, weren't back yet, Rodriguez answered that they were still "out frolicking in the forest", before later going to bed. The next day, they continued on their way, Rodriguez telling Tingle she hoped he'd fall when he began to play around by the edge of a rock, afterwards becoming shocked when he almost did and working with the others to help get him pulled back up. Later that night, Rodriguez participated in a game of Truth or Dare, being asked by Parks if she'd ever slept with a girl, and answering no before asking him if he had in reply. She then asked him if he'd ever been in love, which he answered by saying he didn't want to play anymore. Rodriguez then, when everyone else declined, left with Parks to take a walk when he asked. When they reach a pool of water, they sat down, where she asked Parks if it was Ballenger that he fell in love with, declaring it obvious. Hearing him explain his past relationship with her and how he screwed it up, Rodriguez pulled off her shirt and tapped his face with it, telling him to catch her if he could as she skipped off. Later putting her shirt back on when Parks seemed to have lost her, Rodriguez called out to him, saying he was supposed to find her, before being terrofied when she saw what she thought to be a lion(really a saber-tooth tiger) nearby eating something, and running into Parks, who himself scared her accidently. Though she tried to tell him what she saw, Parks insisted that it was probably gone now as animals were typically more afraid of people than the other way around. Rodriguez, however, took it as him not believing her and ran back to camp, waking up Ballenger as she panickingly entered their tent, crying. The next morning, the two discussed the "lion" she saw, Ballenger denying that mountain lions got as big as she was describing. Parks was no help, as he didn't see it, and they were all later called over by Jason to see a print seemingly from the beast which was quite large. Though Ballenger, out of regard for Rodriguez's fear, decided they would return to Sierra Summer, she insisted she wasn't afraid and that they should just continue, to which Ballenger agreed. After they reached a cave, Jason called for a break, during which Ballenger and Tingle decided to explore the cave. Conversing with Parks about his "believing" her, she agreed to come with him to a place where she could see the whole state, him helping her over some loose rocks and being amazed at the sight he told her about. Though they almost make out, Parks suggests they get back soon, so they return and rejoin the others. Later that night, Rodriguez and the others besides Tingle are awakened by the sound of a terrorfied scream, being told by Tingle that Jason was in the woods, prompting her to ask him why he allowed him to go out there alone and panicking. She and the others then gathered wood at Ballenger's order after she declared they would never find Jason in the dark. The next morning, she and Parks teamed up, as did Ballenger and Tingle, to find Jason, her being seemingly displeased when he told Ballenger to be careful. Calling out Jason's name with him for a bit, Rodriguez asked if he was dead, but Parks told her not to talk that way, before she said the sooner they realized that, the sooner they could off the mountain. She then heard something move nearby, which scared her, and when she told Parks, he called out for Jason more lightly, before they ended up on the run from the saber-tooth she encountered before. Though she was terrorfied it would kill them, Parks told her to just keep moving, but unfortunately it took them by surprise when they started to climb over some rocks, biting down on Rodriguez's head and carrying her off, despite Parks' attempts to save her. She was later killed by the cat, with her death both terrifying and devastating Parks. Personality Rodriguez was a very charming young woman, shown in the movie where she was able to charm Trent Parks and cause him to fall in love with her somewhat, despite his original intention to win back Casey Ballenger, with him even being brought to tears and devastated by her death. She also appeared to be quite rebellious, with her mother volunteering her for a junior guide at Sierra Summer after believing she had fallen in with a bad crowd. She even openly admitted to Parks in the film that she screwed a lot of things up when he said he had screwed up his relationship with Ballenger in the past. Rodriguez had softness to her though, as she quickly warmed up to Jason, one of her fellow trainee guides, panicking when he was killed, and, just like most of the female characters in the film, she became terrorfied when situations became threatening enough. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased